Forgotten friendship
by Nameless2014
Summary: It would've been another normal for Destiny, Faith, and Kayla... Until that fateful day came. It hasn't been the same without them... Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

Hello! I'm Nameless2014 and I'm here with my first story! Please don't rage when there's a cliffhanger or a spelling mistake please! I do not reply to rude or mean comments, and Kayla and Ember belong to F0xyth3p1rat3f0x. Ok, on with the story!

Faith's phone rang. She was tired, last night her and her two friend stayed up until 1:26. Lazily, she picked it up.

"Faith!"

Destiny screamed, and faith jumped up. She had never heard destiny talk like that only when she was angry.

"Wake up! Did you forget what day it is?"

Oh right! Today was the 4th anniversary of them being friends! (As they had called it)

"Oh right! I'll be dressed in a few minutes!"

Faith said, jumping out of bed.

"Great, see you then."

She hung up.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!"

She literally threw her clothes on, and she tried to fix her hair as she ran to the door. She opened it, and saw destiny standing there.

"There you are! Now come, hurry!"

They both ran to Freddy fazbears' pizza. At these sort of times, they wished they had a car. Otherwise, it was a six minute walk. They arrived,

"Remind me, why did we come here again?"

"Because my dad used to bring me here!"

Faith replied. "Wow, now you are late."

The pair of friends turned around, just to see Kayla standing behind them.

"Woah, Kayla. When did you get here?"

"Well, I have my ways."

"So tell me, what brings us here?"

"Well, my father used to take me and my sister here, it holds good memories."

"Come on, Let's go enjoy this then!" Kayla exclaimed. They went to the arcade, and saw a black and white machine. It's looked very inviting, so they played it.

"Who wants to go first?" Faith asked.

"I do!" Kayla said. She looked more excited than ever before, Destiny could tell that there was something off about this place, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Right at that moment, a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"H...E...L...P..."

Then, it all clicked together. The bite of '87. Her mom used to tell her about the rumors she had heard, and she told her NEVER to go to that place, she only mentioned the name once, so that's why she didn't realize she was there. And that all happened in 7 seconds sharp.

"Kayla! Back away from the game!" She yelled.

"What is it?"

A terrifying screech came from the arcade machine, making destiny jump.

"What in the world was that?!"

"Was what?" Kayla asked.

"Was that just now!?"

"I didn't see anything, right faith?"

"I don't think so." Faith replied.

"But... Wha...?"

She wasn't risking it. They were going to go now.

"No chances. We have to go. Now." Destiny said in a stern tone.

"But why?" Faith asked in her best whiney voice.

"Because..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think there's something off about this place."

"Wait a second, where's Kayla?"

"I don't know. Kayla?" She called out, while walking down the hallway. Faith had no choice but to follow her older sister. They both repeatedly called out her name. When they got to the end of the hallway, they were met with a scene that they will never forget.

Wow, that went better than I imagined it to be... cliffhangers! I repeat, Kayla and Ember belong to F0xyth3p1rat3f0x! Also, I'll be updating in 3 three days most. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm sorry that each dialogue doesn't have it's own paragraph, it only does when he/she's not talking to herself. Thanks again!

Guidelines: **This is animatronics speaking,**

This is normal speaking

**_This is someone invading thoughts_**

_This is thoughts_

**This is someone speaking through someone else**

**_This is someone who's being controlled trying to fight back or thoughts about when they were possessed_**

"Ugh! Another dream about it..."

Destiny got up from her bed, yawning. Just to see that it was 5:47. "Well, I have lots of time then!" She proceeded to brush her teeth, make herself breakfast, and play Wii for a few hours, until it was finally time to go to school. "Finally! School!" She loved school, and she was kinda weird in that sense. She grabbed her bag, and stood outside, waiting for the bus. While she was waiting, she took out her notebook, and drew the outline of "Kayla." She shivered at the thought of her nightmare. Just then, her school bus came, and as soon as she got in, people started to make fun of her. "Goody-two shoes!" "Nerd!" "Geek!" "Weirdo!" She paid no attention to them, if she were to be honest with herself, she actually liked those names... She just kept on drawing, until one of them took her notebook.

"Hey give it back!" She cried, reaching for the book.

"Hey, what's this? 'Faith'? Wacko. 'Kayla'? BORING." He said as he ripped up the pages, one. by. one.

"Give. It. Back. Ri**ght. now!**" She screamed, as everyone on the bus looked at her black glowing eyes.

"UWAHHH!" He screamed as he ran to the back of the bus.

"**Get back over here~**" she said in a sing-along voice.

Destiny chased after the kid, who was utterly terrified. She held him by his shirt, and lifted him off the ground.

"N-No! Please don't do it!" He begged as she raised a fist to punch him with, right as the bus stopped. She let him go, as her eyes turned back to normal, She slumped over.

"W-what was I d-doing?"

-Time skip-

"-and she almost punched me! I didn't do anything to her!" Of course, he lied to the teacher. Again. As soon as the last class ended, Destiny tried to sneak out the door, the teacher scolded her.

"Destiny! Where do you think your going?"

When she said that, she remembered something...~

~_**"Where do you think your going..?"**_~

~The teacher snapped Destiny out of her thoughts,

"Young miss, I'm taking you to the principal's office!" The teacher said, grabbing her wrist roughly.

"No, it was a big misunde-"

"Nope! Save it for the principal!"

"..."

She had no choice but to walk with her. When they got there, the teacher gave her this cold look with eyes that said, "Hope you have a good time, you deserved it...!" Destiny growled at her in response.

"What happened? You're usually a good kid, what's wrong with you today?" He asked sternly.

"Well, a bunch of kids were calling me names, then they ripped up my drawings, then everything went black."

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not, it's the truth!"

"You have extra work for today and tomorrow, Destiny."

"Wait what? No, you can't!" She was happy for the extra work, especially when she had to learn something new.

"Now go, I don't want you here."

"Yes, sir..." She said, right as she got outside, she ran back home, just so she could make lunch. Right after she ate a quick lunch, she threw herself in her sofa, she was very tired for waking up at 5:00.

"I know you're here! What did you do to me!?" She called out, hearing a voice in reply.

"**_You finally figured it out, huh?_**"

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my head?!"

"**_Des, there's no need to scream at me..._**"

"There's a need! When someone I don't know talks in my head!"

"_**Oh, but you do know me... I'll tell you, if you calm down."**_

Destiny forced herself to calm down, if she were to talk to this mysterious person. She took a deep breath,

"Who are you, what are you, and why are you in my head?"

"_**Well, I'm somebody that you used to know... I'm a spirit... And I have unfinished work I have to do.**_"

"Why me, though?"

"**_Because you're the closest thing I have to family._**"

Destiny tried to think of anyone, or anything, that she has known, that would do this.

"N-no...! You're not...! You can't be...!" She said, as she was slowly snapping.

"**_Oh, but I am..._**"

"...Faith...?"

Cliffhangers! I'll update sometime in 3 days... Thanks for all your support!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guidelines: **This is animatronics speaking**

This is normal speaking

_**This is someone invading thoughts**_

_These are personal thoughts_

**This is someone speaking through someone else**

_**This is someone being possessed trying to fight back, or someone thinking back to when they were possessed**_

"...Faith...?"

"DESTINY NOELLE EVERGREEN!"

Destiny snapped out of her trance, and cringed because she knew the sound of that voice.

"Get over here right now, front and center!"

Destiny silently walked over to her mother, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. It was worse than any nightmare she had ever had. It was the screech of an angry parent.

"Do you have any idea how it feels like to be at work, and get a call saying that your sweet daughter was in a fight?!"

"..."

"Destiny?"

_Yeah mom, I have voices in my head, and I almost killed someone while blacking out! I am definitely not going crazy! How was your day?_

"Destiny," she sighed, "You are about to graduate next year, and your school record is flawless. Don't do anything that would mess that up, ok?"

"..."

"Now I know that you don't have any interest in going to college, but maybe you could give that thought a second chance?"

"Mom, we've already talked about this..."

"I know, but maybe you have too much time on your hands right now..."

"I-I guess so..?"

"I'm thinking... maybe you should get a job. You know, to kind of give you a head start on your future."

_Finally! Something else to do other than just schoolwork!_

"That's a great idea, mom! I'll go fill out some job apps right now!" She said, while flying out of the house.

"But we didn't finish our talk yet..."

Destiny walked around to a few fast-food joints and picked up some job applications, but all of the positions she went to were full. She turned the corner, and saw a glowing sign that read:

**Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! **

**A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike!**

A feeling of dread overwhelmed her, almost bringing her down to her knees. Just before she turned to run, a male voice called out to her from the pizzeria.

"Hey! Hey! Are you looking for a job? A position just became... available."

_This is it._

**End of chapter 3 **

**Sorry if it was so short, it was really just an introduction to the next chapter! Like I said before, I'll update in 3 days most! Bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ok, this is the chapter when Destiny has a choice to make, but doesn't realize what she's getting into. Sometimes, being stubborn isn't a good thing. How will things play out? Let's read on! **

Guidelines: **This is animatronics speaking**

This is normal speaking

_**This is someone invading thoughts**_

_These are personal thoughts_

**This is someone speaking through someone else**

_**This is someone being possessed trying to fight back, or someone thinking back to when they were possessed**_

_This is it._

"Are you talking to me?" Destiny had hoped that the man was shouting out to some other poor soul.

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Uhhhh..." She looked around, realizing that she stood alone...all hope vanished.

"Yeah... I guess so?" She didn't want to be rude, and besides, she wasn't a people person.

"Well, then, come on in! We've got an extra space for you!"

She hesitated for a moment, but then decided to go with him. A few minutes of her time wouldn't hurt, right? I mean, the pay might be worth th...

_**Don't. you. dare.**_

Destiny froze in shock. She still wasn't used to having people talk in her head.

_"What do you want with me?"_

_**You know better.**_

"Hello? Hey! I didn't catch your name! What was it again?"

_**Don't tell him! Just walk away!**_

"My name is Destiny Evergreen, you mentioned that there was a position available?"

_**No!**_

"Oh, y-yes!" The mystery man replied, as if startled, "You just need to agree to the contract."

"Contract? For a pizza place?" Destiny asked, as an unpleasant feeling shot through her.

_**Get out of here. NOW.**_

The man went silent.

"Um. Hello?"

_There is definitely something wrong here._

"Right.." He replied, "The contract. Freddy Fazbear's is a competitive pizzeria company. We require that any employee strictly adheres to the rules and is required to stay employed for at least 5 days."

"Five days? Okay..."

"If you agree to these terms, I'll need you to come into my office and complete some paperwork. The position that we have for you will be as a security guard."

"A security guard at a pizza place? I'm in!"

_Easy money. I don't actually have to interact with the kids, or even see those creepy robots. As a matter of fa.._

"Wonderful!" The man responded, "Let's get to signing."

As the pair headed into the restaurant, Destiny couldn't help but to feel uneasy. How long had it been since she'd walked through these doors? What was she thinking? They passed through a seemingly endless corridor, and into the night guard's office. Immediately, Destiny noticed how messy the room looked. The room had weird coloring sheets all over the walls, an ancient fan that made it sound like a helicopter landing nearby, and a soda that who knows how long had been there!

"Excuse the mess," Mystery man seemed to have read my mind, "The last guard didn't even bother picking up his trash. I'm glad he's gone."

_**You don't know what you're getting into, Destiny. Leave now, or I'm going to make you.**_

"Um. Not a problem."

Destiny tried to ignore the unwanted guest's threats. As long as she was strong enough, nothing should be able to control her... right? The mystery man rummaged through some files, and pulled out only a few sheets of paper.

"It's not a lot of paperwork, so don't worry about spending all day here," He laughed, "By the way, I never introduced myself. My name is Fritz. Fritz Smith."

"Hi, Fritz. Nice to meet you."

_**That's it.**_

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to go," Destiny faked as if she had forgotten a previous engagement, "I can come by later to finish up the p.."

"Not a problem!" Fritz interrupted, "Just sign and date here and you're good to go!"

Destiny quickly signed the form, while hastily leaving the room. As she started to black out, she faintly heard Fritz's voice trailing behind her...

"By the way!" Fritz shouted out after her, "Congratulations! You're our new night guard! Your shift starts tomorrow at midnight!"

End of chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so glad to be writing this story, thanks for all of your support! So, I'll still be updating in a maximum of three days, as usual. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Reality has finally kicked in, Destiny works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What was she thinking? In this chapter, Destiny finds something out about a dear friend. Let's read on!**

Guidelines: **This is animatronics speaking**

This is normal speaking

_**This is someone invading thoughts**_

_These are personal thoughts_

**This is someone speaking through someone else**

_**This is someone being possessed trying to fight back, or someone thinking back to when they were possessed**_

_**What is wrong with you?! Don't you understand how much danger you're in? I can't... I can't save you from him.. **_

BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK!

"Ugh!" Destiny fought back, "Five more minutes!"

She swiped at the alarm clock angrily, eyes refusing to open, only to knock it off of its stand.

BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK!

"FINE!" She hissed, "I'm turning you off, but you're staying on the floor!"

Destiny smacked the OFF button, and dragged herself into the bathroom. While brushing her teeth, she started to remember what had happened the other day.

_"Congratulations! You're our new night guard! Your shift starts tomorrow at midnight!"_

"Destiny!" Violet, her mom, shouted, "You're gonna be late for school!"

AWK! Destiny gagged as some of her toothpaste slipped down her throat. The start of her day jolted into reality.

_Night shift? What was I thinking?! I can't go in there at night!_

Destiny was consumed in her thoughts, as she sped down the stairway. She barely even noticed her mother standing near the door.

"The principal called," Violet said, "She told me that there are going to be a few college representatives on campus today giving out information for future enrollment. They will be there well after school hours."

"Mom," Destiny knew it was coming, "I got a job yesterday. I can't go. Sorry."

"You got a job! That's wonderful! Where do you work at? Are the hours good? How about the pay?"

_She's going to kill me._

"It's the night shift, so I won't be in any kind of danger."

"Danger? Wait, the night shift?!"

"Yeah, I kind of signed up for it. It's not going to be so bad, I only have to stay for at least 5 days."

"What?! What kind of job requires a teenager to stay for at least 5 days?!"

"Mom," Destiny quickly replied, "I have to go! The bus is here!"

"We aren't finished with this conversation yet, young lady!"

Destiny ran out of the door, and hopped onto the bus.

_This day just keeps getting better and better._

The school day dragged on for what felt like days! Destiny couldn't focus at all in any of her classes.

_Night shift. Freddy Fazbear's. Five days. What was I thinking?!_

_**You weren't.**_

_Oh no! Don't you dare do this to me in class!_

_**Destiny, you can't go in tonight. **_

_I don't have a choice. I've already signed up for it._

_**There's always a choice. You're doing this for another reason.**_

_I'm ready to face my fears. I can't live on like this._

_**Live? At least you're living! When you go to that place, I can't help you. Do you understand what I'm saying?!**_

"Destiny!" The teacher repeated, "Do you understand what I'm saying?!"

"Huh?" Destiny felt like a deer in the headlights, "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Focus. You're better than this." The bell rang and all the students got up, snickering, and left the room. Destiny bolted outside, only to realize that she had only a few hours left before her shift started.

_I don't even know what to do! I'd better go in a little early tonight._

A few hours later, Destiny headed towards the pizzeria.

_**Destiny. Once you step foot into that place, I can't talk to you.**_

_What? Why not?_

_**He won't let me.**_

_He?_

_**He can hear me talking to you. I can't risk anything when it comes down to you. Kayla...**_

_Kayla?! What?! What about Kayla?!_

_**She's here.**_

_WHAT? _

As Destiny turned the corner, Freddy Fazbear's came into view. The voice in her head grew to just a whisper now.

_**Goodbye, Destiny.**_

_NO! Faith! NO!_

End of Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm so sorry, I was late by one day. I had a case of writer's block. Thanks for all of your support! I'll continue to post up to a max of 3 days, as usual. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hello! Some of you would be thinking, "is she dead?" I am not dead. I just had a lot to do. but after getting over writers block and laziness, I wrote a new chapter! To make up for it, this chapter is extra long! Enjoy!**

Guidelines: **This is animatronics speaking,**

This is normal speaking

**_This is someone invading thoughts_**

_This is thoughts_

**This is someone speaking through someone else**

**_This is someone who's being controlled trying to fight back or thoughts about when they were possessed_**

...Darkness...Evil...

...Death...

**_"DES! Wake up! Please! Anybody..." _**Faith sobbed, wanting an answer. Destiny laid on the ground, motionless, in a puddle of red. "..." Her eyes were open, lifeless. "_Watch...out... He will come back..._"

"_**Wait, what**_?"

"_He...always does..._"

"_**AGH!**_" Faith screamed, another vision. Little did she know, Destiny had the same vision, she thought it was a nightmare...

Faith couldn't talk to Destiny, then **he** would hear her and drive Faith out, then she couldn't help Des anymore.

_"Why did Destiny get herself in this situation? ... The only reason she would do something stupid like this... If her actions were being influenced...NO! It can't be...can it? ...! _ **_MARIONETTE_**."

-First Night-

Destiny sat in her chair, and sighed. "If i'm staying here, it's best to not waste it." There was no answer. "Great! Now I'm talking to myself!" She said sarcastically, right as the bells struck 12. She looked around, and saw nothing. "Well, maybe this won't be so bad..." The phone call started.

_"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." _

_"_Oh, well! Hello! I guess..._"_

_"Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

_"_Oh! Well thanks!_"_

_"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety." _

_"_What 'old' location...?_"_

_"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"_

_"_NO! There's something creepy about this.._."_

_"But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

"Uh huh..."

_"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions."_

_"'_Conditions?_'"_

_"Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth."_

_*_gasp_*_

_"So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. _

_"_And what happens if they _DO_ get into my office?_"_

_So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."_

_"ONE _of them!?_"_

_"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

_"_Whew! Well that makes me feel sooo safe!_ Right."_

_"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Whelp! Nothing to worry abou-"

Destiny paused, it was 3 AM, and she heard a weird echo noise. It was creepy, but she thought it was something else. She checked the cameras, and T. Chica and T. Bonnie were gone from their places. She threw the monitor at the wall, and froze.

"ARGH!" Destiny screeched, panicking. "What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!" She looked around, panicking. It's like the phone guy said, "hey, this place is haunted, and the animatronics are trying to kill you!"

"WHATDOIDO!? WHATDOI-" she saw a flashlight. Then, she remembered what the recording had said. "Oh, I guess you're good for something..." Hesitantly, she picked it up.

She pressed the button, and

a blinding light flashed down the hallway, making the animatronic pause. Destiny saw that it was working, so she kept doing it. After about 8 seconds, T. Chica went away. She took a deep breath, and went over to pick up the monitor.

"**Hello**!" Destiny was already creeped out by now, and she was hoping it was some kind of prank. She decided to be quiet, after all, they just might want a reaction..just so she would look stupid. No way would she fall for that! No way.

She saw a warning sign on one of the cameras. She pressed it, and it went to a place called "the prize corner...?" It said touch and hold to wind. She knew what the phone guy had said, and he was right the first time, why wouldn't he be right again? She started winding the music box.

She checked the clock.

-5AM-

"Ugh, finally. I can get out of here..." She put down the monitor. T. Freddy was in front of her. "**H-Hey! T-T-There you a-are!**"

The lights flickered. Destiny thought fast, and recalled what the phone guy said. "_...put on the Freddy mask if you need to...!" _

She almost threw on the mask, and T. Freddy looked...confused?

He stared at the frozen girl for a few seconds, then left. Then, She took off the mask after a few moments passed.

-6AM-

Children's laughter played, and Destiny hid under the desk. She looked at the cameras, and saw that they were all in their places.

"Yes! Fina-" She glanced around, and it looked like she had the Freddy mask on. "_Wait, I thought it was 6AM...?_"

She looked left and right, and saw something that looked like T. Chica and T. Bonnie... But different? "_Why can't I speak!?_"

She tried to take off the Freddy head, but it wouldn't budge. Every part of her body stood frozen, only her head was able to move.

Her vision started to glitch out, and it was all black. **"ERR"**

She was laying down on the desk, asleep. She woke up with a jolt, examining her surroundings. She took a deep breath and sighed, "I hope all of that was just a dream..."

She checked the clock.

-6:47AM-

She rushed out of the pizzeria, her mother would be so worried by now! She was tired from work, and didn't want to get her mom angry. She unlocked the door, and sure enough, her mother was there. She rushed up to Destiny.

"Where were you all night!? I was so worried!" Oh. She forgot to tell her mom, she took the night shift.

"Uhm... Mom... I took the night shift..." She whispered.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Not now, mom, I'm so tired..."

"Wai-"

Violet wasn't given any time to reply as Destiny went up to her room, and slammed the door behind her. She fell into a deep sleep...

"**_IT'S ME_**"

**Did you like it? This chapter was the first night. Next time, Violet, (Destiny's mother) will question Destiny about what happened last night. I probably would not post a new chapter in 3 days... Because I know what to write, I just don't know how to word it. Well, that's it for this chapter! See you next time!**


End file.
